CF-73
Standard specifications & features CPU • Intel® Pentium® M Processor 735: – Processor speed 1.7GHz – 2MB L2 cache – 400MHz FSB Storage & Memory • With 60GB HDD: – 512MB SDRAM (DDR) standard, expandable to 1536MB * With 40GB HDD: – 256MB SDRAM (DDR) standard, expandable to 1280MB • Combo Drive (DVD-ROM*/CD-RW**) standard Display * With 60GB HDD: – 13.3" 1024 x 768 (XGA) transmissive, outdoor-readable TFT Active Matrix Color LCD with Touchscreen * With 40GB HDD: – 13.3" 1024 x 768 (XGA) transmissive, outdoor-readable TFT Active Matrix Color LCD without Touchscreen * External video support up to 2048 x 1536 at 4 billion colors (32 bit color depth) * ATI MOBILITY™ RADEON™ 9000, 64MB VRAM Audio * SigmaTel™ STAC975IT AC-97 v.2.1 Compliant Audio Codec * Integrated stereo speakers * Convenient keyboard volume and mute controls Expansion Slots * PC Card Type I or II x 2 or Type III x 1 * Secure Digital (SD)/Multimedia Card Multimedia Pocket * Combo Drive (DVD-ROM*/CD-RW**) standard * Accepts optional DVD Multi Drive (DVD-RAM/DVD-ROM*/DVD-RW/CD-R/CD-ROM/CD-RW**) Keyboard & Input * 87-key with dedicated Windows® key * Electrostatic touchpad with scrolling support * Touchscreen LCD (only with Touchscreen version) Interface • External Video Mini-D-sub 15 pin • Headphones/Speaker Mini-jack Stereo • IO Box Port 36 pin • Microphone/Line In Mini-jack • Port Replicator Dedicated 80 pin • Serial D-sub 9 pin (UART 16550 compatible) • USB 2.0 (x2) 4 pin • 10/100 Ethernet RJ-45 • 56K Modem RJ-11 Wireless LAN * Intel® PRO/Wireless 2200BG network connection 802.11b+g Power Supply * Lithium Ion rechargeable battery pack (11.1V, 3.8Ah) * Battery operation: 3 hours, 15 minutes*** * Battery charging time: approximately 3 hours/off, 3 hours/on*** * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, Auto Sensing/Switching worldwide power supply * Intelligent power measurement for precise battery status reporting * Pop-up on-screen battery status reporting Power Management ''' * Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS '''Software * Microsoft® Windows® XP Professional * Setup, DMI Viewer, Adobe® Acrobat® Reader, On-Line Reference Manual, Hard Disk Data Erase Utility Security features * Password Security: Supervisor, User * Kensington Lock Slot Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts & labor Dimensions & Weight * 1.7"(H) x 11.7"(W) x 10"(D) * 5.7 lbs. with Touchscreen, 5.1 lbs. without Touchscreen Integrated Options * Wide Area Wireless Solutions – GSM/GPRS with external SIM slot (availability may vary) – 1xRTT/CDMA (availability may vary) * SmartCard Reader Accessories • AC Adapter (3 pin) CF-AA1653AM • Battery Charger CF-VCBTB1U • CF-73 Touch Stylus Pen CF-VNP004U • ComFolio Universal Carrying Case (large capacity, fits all Toughbooks) CF-COMUNIV • DVD Multi Drive (DVD-RAM/DVD-ROM*/DVD-RW/ CD-R/CD-ROM/CD-RW**) CF-VDM731U • External USB Floppy Drive CF-VFDU03W • IO Box (Serial, Parallel, PS/2) CF-VEBU03U • Lithium Ion Rechargeable Battery Pack CF-VZSU26U • Second Battery Pack (3.6Ah) CF-VZSU1473U • Memory Cards – 256MB CF-WMBA40256F – 512MB CF-WMBA40512E – 1GB CF-WMBA401024B • Mobile Data Wireless Display CF-VDW07HMS • Mobile Data Wireless Display with Magnetic Stripe Reader and Fingerprint Scanner CF-VDW07RFHM • Port Replicator CF-VEB731U • ToughMate CF73 Sling Carrying Case CF-TM73 • 13.3" LCD Protector Film CF-VPF05U Other features and specifications ■ Daylight-readable Display with Optional Touchscreen ■ Spill-resistant Keyboard and Touchpad ■ Full Magnesium Alloy Case with Handle ■ Wireless-ready Design ■ Intel ® Centrino™ Mobile Technology Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/s_TB73.pdf